Mo Butcher
Mo Butcher (Edna Doré) is a fictional character from the BBC soap opera EastEnders, who first appeared on September 1 1988. She is introduced as the matriarch figure of the Butcher family, Frank Butcher's (Mike Reid) elderly mother. She is portrayed as a battle-axe, tough and interfering. Her most notable storyline first aired in 1990, when the character is used to portray descent into Alzheimer's disease. Doré opted to leave the serial that same year; Mo was written out of the soap making her last appearance in November. Mo was killed off in 1992, but her death was not screened. Background Mo was born in the Walthamstow area of North East London, in around 1921. During her teenage years, she married Chike Butcher, who worked for London Transport. Following Chike getting promoted to transport inspector at the age of forty-five, Mo felt she had achieved status. They had two children named Frank (Mike Reid) and Joan (Mary Millar). After Chike's death, Mo never remarried and busied herself with caring for her grandchildren, particularly when their mother June died in 1987. Storyline 1988–1990 Mo moves to Albert Square in September 1988 to be near Frank and his family. She disapproves of the way Frank is raising his teenage children Ricky (Sid Owen) and Diane (Sophie Lawrence) and immediately clashes with his fiancée Pat Wicks (Pam St. Clement), bringing up her past reputation as a prostitute and threatening to put a halt to their impending marriage. During her time in Walford Mo has an array of jobs; she first works in the kitchens of The Queen Victoria, then on Arthur Fowler's (Bill Treacher) fruit and veg stall and then in Ali Osman's (Nejdet Salih) café. However all her jobs come to an end due to her interference, causing her employers no end of grief. Fiercely loyal to her family, Mo sticks by her son through his financial woes and tries her best to help him out by offering Frank her late husband Chike's life insurance money. She is shown to be extremely fond of her favourite grandchild Janine (Rebecca Michael) and takes a hand in persuading Frank to bring her to Walford to live with him in 1989 (Janine had previously been living with Frank's eldest daughter Clare outside Walford). Despite being protective and doting on her family, Mo is not blinkered to their faults, even in a rare moment supporting Pat in her decision to put Janine in therapy when her behaviour becomes out of control. Mo eventually warms to Pat, seeing that Frank does love her, and arranges for them to be married in great East End style, complete with a horse and carriage, Pearly Kings, a street party and jellied eels.Her busybody attitude results in few friendships in Walford for Mo, but she becomes close to Marge Green (Pat Coombs), despite belittling her. Together they participate in the Walford Brownies, but Mo (a Brown Owl) is sacked for lying about her age. She also takes on the local council over the proposed closure of the community centre. In 1990, she becomes increasingly forgetful, and is eventually diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease after flooding the B&B, setting fire to the house, and planning to visit her brother Sidney in Bexley Heath (having forgotten that Sidney had died years previously). Frank feels unable to look after her, and sent her to live with his sister Joan, who looks after Mo in Colchester until her death on New Year's Eve 1992.After Frank dies in 2008, his solicitor reads the will in The Vic and presents Janine with Mo's diary from 1990, which is left to her as per Frank's instructions. Category:Characters Category:Butcher family Category:Past Category:Deceased